


The Obvious Answer

by Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)



Series: B-I-N-G-O [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Ted Tonks, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But in Control, Gen, Heat Proposal, Marauder's Era, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Andromeda Black, Omega Verse, The Blacks are French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi%20Silverwolf
Summary: How Andromeda got out of her betrothal with Lucius Malfoy.





	The Obvious Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.  
> Author’s Note: In case anyone is wondering, no, I don’t prescribe to the following thoughts: Heat makes people unable to control themselves; Andromeda is not the oldest of the Black sisters; Andromeda was in Slytherin. So here’s the BAMF Ravenclaw omega proposing bonding to her boyfriend in front of most of Ravenclaw, and playing dirty to get what she wants.

-= LP =-  
**The Obvious Answer**  
-= LP =-

Andromeda kept her chin raised defiantly as she marched from the Ravenclaw heat rooms to the Ravenclaw dormitories. She refused to let any of her nerves show as she went after exactly what she wanted. She had no shame in her secondary gender and every confidence in her knife skills should any alpha think that her walking the halls while in heat was an offer. There was only one alpha she wanted and if Magic was merciful, she was going to get him.

This would be her last heat before her family handed her over to Lucius Malfoy in accordance to the betrothal contract signed when their secondary genders were confirmed. That made this her last chance to bond with Ted, securing her future as an even larger outcast than Sirius with his Sorting. There might even be family members who would push for her to be officially disowned. Aunt Walburga would be the loudest of that crowd, despite how hypocritical it was when Aunt Walburga had stolen a _family omega_ instead of mating the omega her father had chosen for her. Grandmother Melania probably wouldn’t allow it anyway, and regardless of what Aunt Walburga thought, Grandmother Melania was the Lady of the House.

Grandmother Melania would probably have suggested this idea if she had known all the factors, regardless of Ted’s blood status. Besides, everyone tended to look the other way when a Muggle-born turned out to be an alpha or an omega. Then there was how much Narcissa was already in love with Lucius while understanding that the contract could only be voided by one of them bonding before the enacting and there was no way that a eighteen-year-old would be interested in a twelve-year-old let alone willing to start a scandalous bond. Grandmother Melania would probably applaud the tidiness of Andromeda’s solution.

Andromeda still had to take a deep breath when the brass eagle that guarded the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. No amount of knowing that everything had to work out in her favor would matter until it already had. One must never count their dragons before they hatched, after all.

“I can grow fast. I can die slow. I can be a joy and pain as you may already know,” the eagle intoned. Its sapphire eyes glinted in the dimness of the pre-dawn light seeping through the nearby window. “What am I?”

She breathed out in relief at the easy answer.

“Love,” Andromeda answered. Without another word, the door swung open. Despite the early hour, at least half the House was scattered about the common room. Of course, not all of those were early birds getting a jumpstart on the day. Ravenclaw had its fair share of night owls and exhausted pigeons who studied in lieu of sleeping most of the time. Ted shoved his book and notebook to the side immediately upon spotting her.

“Is something wrong?” he asked as he rushed to meet her stride toward him. His golden eyes widened as he caught her scent. He cast a glance over their housemates, obviously preparing to defend her honor if need be. His voice choked as he tried to continue. _“Andy.”_

“Bond with me,” she said. He swallowed hard before glancing around the room again. She pressed into his personal space, not caring about who was watching. Enboldened by the heat thrumming through her, she fisted the color of his robes and pulled him down to her height. Then she kissed him with all the love she had kept just as hidden as they had kept their relationship for the past year. Only when breathing became annoyingly necessary did she pull back. Panting, she repeated her demand.

“Now?” he panted before squeaking, “ _here?!_ ”

“Yes, now,” Andromeda answered, not even hiding the roll of her eyes, “but in the heat rooms. I have higher standards than the common room, _mon lapin_.”

“Andy,” Ted groaned, pressing his forehead against hers, “you spoke French.”

“ _Lien avec moi_ ,” she repeated. She had barely gotten the words out before Ted was swooping down for another kiss. She was vaguely aware of him picking her up in a bridal carry. How he managed it without breaking the kiss was something to figure out later.

Right now, she had her alpha surrounding her, and a destiny to subvert.

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Competition Block:  
> Stacked with: MC4A (SuBingo; Ship; War; FPC; BAON; SIN; Star; Fence; FR; O3)  
> Individual Challenges: In a Flash; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A [Love] (Y); Themes & Things B [Protection] (Y); Alpha & Omega; Minerva’s Migraine; Seeds; Ravenclaw MC (x2); Shipmas; Forehead Kisses  
> Space Address (Prompt): Spring Bingo [5C] (Rabbit/Hare)  
> Representation(s): Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black Tonks; Heat Proposal; Asexual Andromeda Black  
> Bonus Challenge(s): Lovely Coconuts; For the Vine Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; White Dress; Found Family; Nontraditional; Sneeze Weasel; Unwanted Advice; Lock & Key); Chorus (Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; A Long Dog; Larger than Life; Unicorn)  
> Tertiary Bonus Challenge(s): FR (Evolution; Satisfaction); O3 (Oath)  
> Word Count: 717


End file.
